


Yellowstone

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Matt and Jim get a little drunk at Yellowstone.





	Yellowstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navree/gifts).



Matt and Jim get a little drunk at Yellowstone, and it gives Matt the courage he needs to ask if it's okay if he sucks him off while they watch the sunset.

Jim says, "Sure."

Because he knows Matt wants it, and what can it hurt, really? They're both adults. It's fine. It's _fine_.

Jim sits down on a rock, and he looks out on the beautiful scenery while Matt undoes his jeans. He doesn't look down when Matt wraps his lips around him, but he does tip his head back a little. Matt bobs his head, and Jim bites his lip, digs his fingers into the unforgiving granite. Matt moans around him, and Jim bites his lip even harder, to stifle any indication that he's actually enjoying this.

"Is this okay?" Matt asks.

"Mhmm," Jim says.

He doesn't want to lead Matt on, but yeah, it does feel good. Matt is good at this. Matt goes back to it, wraps his hand around what his mouth can't manage.

When Jim feels like he's close, he gently runs his fingers through Matt's hair and breaks his vow of silence when he murmurs, "Matty..." in warning.

But Matt doesn't pull away. He just sucks harder, moves his hand faster.

" _Fuck_ ," Jim moans.

Matt swallows around him a few times as he pumps into his mouth. He wipes away what he misses on his sleeve as if that's totally normal, or something he does all the time. Maybe he does. Jim realizes he really has no idea. Maybe Matt pines for other people too. For some reason that makes his heart hurt. He chooses to ignore that feeling.

Jim immediately wants to pretend this didn't happen, but then Matt is looking at him with love in his eyes, so he feels forced to say _something_.

"I could, um--" Jim begins, but stops himself short.

He makes an awkward jerking motion, and Matt's face goes red.

"I, um, already..."

He trails off, and Jim looks at Matt, _really_ looks at him, for the first time since Matt dropped to his knees. There's a wet spot on the front of his jeans. It pairs well with the grass stains. It's Jim's turn to get red.

"Oh."

Matt stands.

"I'm gonna go change. In my tent."

"Of course," Jim says, awkwardly tucking himself away. "Right."

Matt turns away quickly and leaves him there alone with his thoughts. 

He watches the rest of the sunset alone.


End file.
